True Love
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Harusnya kau tahu bahwa orang yang mencintaimu sebenarnya ada didepan matamu. Tapi kau malah membohongi hatimu dan melupakan cintamu yang sebenarnya. Dan saat itu pasti kau akan menyesal. Menyesal atas tindakan bodohmu itu. Warning Inside, RnR please ?


True Love

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

True Love © Uchiha Ry-chan

((Warning: OOC, AU, and genderbend))

.

.

_Terkadang kita tidak pernah menyadari bahwa cinta yang sebenarnya ada didepan mata kita. Kita lebih sering mengabaikan orang-orang yang telah memberi kita kebahagiaan dengan rasa cinta mereka kepada kita. Sering kali kita malah membuat orang yang mencintai kita menangis, tersakiti oleh cintanya sendiri. Seharusnya kita merasa bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang mencintai kita dan tidak membuat cinta mereka sia-sia. Sebelum akhirnya kita menyesal dan hidup kesepian tanpa cinta mereka._

~ True Love ~

_Gottensburg, Sweden_.

Sudah beberapa hari peperangan terjadi di daerah itu. Siapa yang memulainya duluan—tidak pernah diketahui jawabnya. Yang jelas siapapun dia atau apapun itu, menjadi pemegang tanggung jawab terbesar atas pertumpahan darah dan korban. Pemerintah negara berbendera biru dengan dua garis yang membentuk tanda tambah berwarna kuning tersebut, telah berupaya mengungsikan warganya. Namun lagi-lagi, pertumpahan darah terjadi. Pihak musuh menembaki warga sipil yang tengah melakukan perjalanan ke pengungsian. Kelakuan mereka benar-benar iblis sekali.

"Kapan ini segera berakhir, _moi_? Aku takut~" ujar Tiina Vainamoinen, seorang gadis berkebangsaan Finlandia yang sedang bekerja di Swedia saat ini. Tiina sama sekali tidak tahu jika terjadi perperangan seperti ini di Gottensburg.

"Tenanglah. Disini aman." ujar Berwald Oxenstierna, pria bertampang _stoic_ asal Swedia itu berusaha menenangkan rekan kerjanya.

"Ini benar-benar konyol, _moi_! Seandainya aku tahu akan terjadi perperangan aku tidak akan datang ke negaramu, _moi_!" teriak Tiina frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak akan membawamu kemari jika aku tahu ada perang." balas Berwald dengan datarnya. Sejujurnya, pria itu merasa sedikit kesal saat ini. Dia tidak suka ada seorang wanita yang berteriak panik seperti itu. Terlebih lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau _emotionless_, _moi_." ujar Tiina yang semakin takut akibat ekspresi di wajah Berwald.

"Wajahku memang begini."

Berwald dan Tiina adalah sepasang rekan kerja dari sebuah perusahaan ternama di Swedia. Biasanya mereka berpindah-pindah tempat dalam melaksanakan tugas mereka. Mereka pernah berkunjung ke Italia, Finlandia, Norwegia, dan Perancis yang selalu berakhir dengan tewasnya pria-pria mesum yang selalu menggoda Tiina—ditangan Berwald.

Meskipun hanya rekan kerja, sebenarnya Berwald memendam sedikit perasaan lain di hatinya. Perasaanya terhadap Tiina yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan. Sehingga sering membuat Berwald salah tingkah dan Tiina pun malah jadi takut pada Berwald.

"_Moi_, sudah tidak terdengar suara tembakan lagi?" tanya Tiina bingung.

"Mungkin mereka beristirahat." jawab Berwald.

"Kau konyol, _moi_. Mana ada pasukan perang beristirahat?" Tiina menatap kesal pada Berwald.

"Maaf. Tapi mereka juga manusia, pasti butuh istirahat." Berwald berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. "Kau juga harus istirahat, Tiina."

"Aku tidak bisa istirahat jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku takut, Ber." ujar Tiina sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berwald paham betul mengapa Tiina seperti itu. Masa lalunya di Finlandia telah membuat Tiina mengalami trauma yang amat sangat. Tiina menjadi takut jika ada seseorang yang bertengkar dengan orang lain sekalipun itu hanya adu mulut. Apalagi perang?

"Tiina," Berwald menghampiri Tiina dan mesejajarkan dirinya dengan Tiina.

"Jangan takut. Aku yang akan menjagamu." ujar Berwald seraya mengelus lembut kepala Tiina.

"Tapi _moi_—" belum sempat Tiina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Tiina telah terlebih dahulu dikunci oleh bibir Berwald.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi. Aku yang akan mengurus dan menjagamu, karena kau tanggung jawabku." Berwald memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Tiina. Sementara hanya bisa diam sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Tiina?"

"Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, _moi_! Ber jahat!" ujar Tiina sambil memukul-mukul dada Berwald.

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan?" tanya Berwald dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

Wajah Tiina memerah, "Tidak sama sekali! Aku ingin memberi 'kan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang kucintai nanti saat malam pertama, _moi_." Tiina berkata dengan polos dan masih memukul-mukul dada Berwald.

"Berarti saat menikah, kau tidak akan mencium pasanganmu?" Berwald sedikit tersenyum.

"Memang saat pernikahan harus ciuman juga ya, _moi_?" tanya Tiina heran.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu polos atau bodoh" Berwald menggendong Tiina dengan _bridal style_ dan mulai berjalan ke kamar Tiina.

"Turunkan aku!" Tiina memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Katakan padaku siapa lelaki yang kau cintai sekarang, agar aku bisa meminta maaf padanya karena telah mengambil ciuman pertamamu." Berwald terus membawa Tiina dalam gendonganya.

"U-untuk apa? A.. aku malu, _moi_! Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa orangnya!" Tiina menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Aku?" tebak Berwald sembarangan. Dan hal itu semakin membuat wajah manis gadis itu memerah.

"Jujur saja," Berwald telah tiba dikamar Tiina. Ia menidurkan Tiina diranjangnya.

"Aku… aku…" Tiina gelagapan. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa ini kesempatanya untuk mengatakan sebuah perasaanya yang tidak tersampaikan selama ini.

"Hm?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu, _moi_." ujar Tiina malu-malu sambil menatap kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Berwald tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan Tiina. Untuk kedua kalinya, Berwald mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir mungil Tiina. Tiina tersentak kaget, tapi untuk kali ini sebisa mungkin Tiina membalas ciuman sang rekan kerja.

"Terima kasih, Tiina."

"Untuk apa?" Tiina terlihat bingung.

"Pernyataan cintamu padaku." Berwald tersenyum jahil.

"Ka.. kau yang memaksaku, _moi_!" Tiina berusaha menyangkal ucapan Berwald. Masa wanita duluan yang menyataka perasaanya pada lelaki pujaanya?

Berwald terkekeh kecil, "_Jag alaskar dig_." Berwald kembali mencium bibir Tiina. Ciuman hangat dimalam yang penuh darah itu. Tapi bukan berarti Berwald tidak menghargai arwah para pejuang Swedia, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya saat ini ketakutan mengingat peperangan yang sedang terjadi.

Malam itu benar-benar merupakan malam yang menyenangkan bagi Berwald dan Tiina meskipun tengah terjadi peperangan di luar sana. Namun kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta malahan asyik dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar itu. Jika dari luar, yang terdengar hanyalah suara lenguhan, juga desahan yang sepertinya meluncur dar bibir seorang Tiina Vainamoinen.

x.X.x

Tiina mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak ia dapati Berwald disampingnya.

"Ber?" panggil Tiina berharap ada yang menjawab perkataanya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Tiina pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mulai mencari Berwald diseluruh ruangan rumah itu. Tapi sosok pria yang ia cintai itu tidak ada. Sampai akhirnya Tiina mendapati sebuah surat kecil diatas kotak hadiah yang berukuran kecil pula.

"Apa ini, _moi_?" Tiina mengambil kotak tersebut dan membaca surat yang ada disana.

_Maaf Tiina aku harus pergi dan tidak berpamitan padamu. Aku akan meminta bantuan pada Mathias. Siapa tau dia bisa membantu kita. Aku pergi untuk dua bulan. Jangan khawatir, rumah yang kita tempati itu aman dari ancaman perang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_P.S : Aku memberikanmu sebuah gelang. Gelang itu sama dengan punyaku. Jaga baik-baik, karena itu seperti borgol yang akan terus mengikat kita berdua._

"Dasar gombal!" ujar Tiina tersenyum tetapi ia juga menitikkan air mata. Tiina pun membuka kotak tersebut dan memakai gelang yang ada didalam kotak tersebut.

"Aku akan menjaga ini baik-baik, _moi_. Aku menunggu kepulanganmu." Tiina memeluk surat itu dengan harapan dua bulan akan terasa cepat.

x.X.x

Tidak terasa dua bulan telah berlalu. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi pada Tiina. Selama dua bulan ini Tiina terus mengeluh pusing dan mual-mual. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Aku tidak percaya ini, _moi_!" Tiina berteriak senang didalam kamar mandi.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" Tiina mencubiti pipinya. "Ternyata benar, _moi_. Ber cepatlah pulang! Aku ingin memberitahu berita ini padamu!" Tiina bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari kecil ke kamarnya untuk membuat sesuatu dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi bibirnya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkanya.

"Tiina aku pulang." ujar Berwald di belakang tubuh Tiina sambil memeluk mesra Tiina.

"Berwald!" Tiina terkejut dan langsung membunyikan pekerjaanya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Berwald dengan nada yang menyelidik.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok." Tiina menatap Berwald dan tersenyum manis. "Selamat datang, Ber~" Tiina balas memeluk Berwald. Akhirnya kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam, telah berakhir hari ini.

"Terima kasih," Berwald mengecup kening Tiina. "Tiina ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu." ujar Berwald tiba-tiba.

"Siapa, _moi_?" Tiina menatap Berwald bingung.

"Halldora masuklah. Tak apa." perintah Berwald kepada seseorang. Dan masuklah seorang gadis cantik dengan parasnya yang (lumayan) dingin.

"Selamat siang. Namaku Halldora Bondevik. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda nona Tiina Vainamoinen." Halldora tersenyum manis.

"Ah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga, _moi_!" Tiina membalas senyuman Halldora.

"Halldora adalah rekan kerja Mathias. Dia banyak membantu-ku saat di Denmark." ujar Berwald sumringah.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ber!" ketus Halldora.

"Haha… itu kenyataan."

Entah kenapa ada perasaan sesak didada Tiina melihat Berwald dan Halldora asyik mengobrol seperti itu. Terlebih… di hadapan wanita itu, Berwald tertawa dengan lepas. Melepaskan _image_ dingin yang selalu diberikan oleh orang-orang yang bertemu dengan pria berkacamata itu. Awalnya ia tersenyum tulus, entah kenapa sekarang senyum itu terkesan dipaksakan.

'Aku… tidak akan memberitahu tentang kabar bahagia itu sekarang, _moi_. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka.' Tiina pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan juga meninggalkan Berwald dengan Halldora. Sayang sekali tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian gadis manis tersebut.

x.X.x

7 bulan sudah semenjak Halldora hadir dalam kehidupan Berwald dan Tiina. Berwald malah bersikap dingin kepada Tiina tapi hangat pada Halldora. Hancur? Tentu saja. Perasaannya sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk mencintai pria itu. Perasaannya sendiri yang mengatakan _ya, aku ingin bersama dia_. Namun perasaannya sendiri jugalah yang menghancurkannya saat ini.

Tidak ada keheranan pada diri Berwald ketika melihat perut Tiina yang semakin membesar. Ia hanya berasumsi bahwa wanita itu terlalu banyak dan jarang bekerja.

"Halldora, cincin di jarimu manis sekali." ujar Tiina kagum.

"Terima kasih. Berwald yang memberikanya untukku. Ia juga memakai cincin yang sama dengan ini." Halldora tersenyum lembut sambil menatap cincin di jari manisnya.

"Eh?" tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Tiina langsung berlari mencari Berwald dan membuat Halldora bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Ada apa dengan Tiina?_

"Ber!" teriak Tiina ketika sampai dikamar Berwald. Berwald menoleh kearah Tiina dengan tatapan dingin.

"A-apa benar, kau memberikan cincin pada Halldora?" tanya Tiina terengah.

"Ya." jawab Berwald singkat.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Aku dan Halldora sudah bertunangan."

Ia tidak bisa menjawab namun mulutnya menganga. Tiina terkejut. Tubuhnya lemas seketika saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudah tanpa ada penyesalan yang mengiringinya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengannya." Berwald merapikan surat-surat yang berserakan diranjangnya.

"Ta-tapi… bukannya kamu bilang kamu mencintaiku?" Tiina menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat." balas Berwald.

"Wa… waktu itu.. kau… bilang kau mencintaiku…" ujar Tiina lemas.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." pinta Berwald dengan nada datar. Tiina tidak dapat berkata apapun, selangkah demi selangkah ia mundur meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tiina," panggil Berwald. Tiina sedikit merasa senang karena Berwald memanggil namanya. Tiina berharap Berwald akan berkata bahwa dirinya hanya bercanda.

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan ganggu pernikahanku nanti." Berwald kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

Tiina tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berlari ke kamarnya. Kenapa… Kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu? Dulu kau bilang kau mencintaiku, pikir Tiina.

Berwald memang mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak bertemu dengan Halldora. Sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ia pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Tiina. Sihir macam apa yang dilakukan Halldora untuk membuat Berwald melupakan hatinya yang ada di Tiina?

Sementara itu Tiina terus menangis di kamarnya hingga malam tiba.

"Ber, gelangmu bagus ya?" tanya Halldora sembari melihat sebuah gelang yang tergeletak di meja.

"Itu tidak sebagus cincin kita berdua. Itu hanya barang rongsok." balas Berwald seraya merebut gelang itu dari tangan Halldora. Disaat yang bersamaan Tiina melihat dan mendengar ucapan Berwald yang mengatakan bahwa gelang itu adalah barang rongsokan.

"Barang rongsok ini tidak pantas ada disini." Berwald membuag gelang tersebut ke tempat sampah yang ada dikamarnya.

"Sayang sekali~ gelang itu sangat bagus tau! Seharusnya buatku saja." ketus Halldora sambil merengut.

"Tenang," Berwald memeluk Halldora dari belakang. "Aku akan memberikanmu yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu." Berwald mengecup leher Halldora sehingga sedikit meninggalkan warna kemerahan disana. Halldora hanya tersenyum.

Tiina merasa kesal melihat Halldora yang telah merebut Berwald dari sisinya. Dan Tiina merasa sedih karena Berwald telah menyamakan hati dan cintanya seperti barang rongsok.

"Lepaskan, _moi_!" Tiina menarik Berwald menjauh dari Halldora.

"Kau ini kenapa?" bentak Berwald.

"Ber punyaku, _moi_! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!" Tiina memeluk erat Berwald dan tidak mau melepasnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak mau, _moi_. Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku tapi kenapa kau malah menikahi gadis lain? Seharusnya kau menikahi aku, _moi_! Bukan Halldora." Tiina menangis lagi.

"Lihatlah aku, _moi_. Aku mencintaimu…" ujar Tiina lirih.

"Tapi aku tidak." balas Berwald sambil melepaskan pelukan Tiina dengan kasar.

"Sa-sakit!" ringis Tiina sambil mengelus lengannya.

"Halldora, ayo kita pergi." Berwald menarik tangan Halldora.

"Tu-tunggu! Tiina…" Halldora sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tiina. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Berwald bisa seperti itu. Apalagi terhadap wanita.

Berwald yang tidak peduli sama sekali dengan Tiina langsung melesat pergi bersama Halldora.

"Uhh~ sakit, _moi_.." Tiina memegangi perutnya seraya berjalan perlahan ke tempat sampah dikamar itu. Ia langsung mengambil gelang yang tadi sempat dibuang oleh Berwald. Ia menatap gelang itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau menyamakan cintaku dengan rongsokan, _moi_." Tiina masih memperhatikan gelang itu.

"Serendah itu 'kah kau menilai cintaku, _moi_?" Tiina menitihkan air mata lagi.

"Seharusnya kau lihat, Ber. Disini ada seorang wanita yang mencintaimu apa adanya. Wanita yang tau siapa kau sebenarnya." Tiina mengambil sebuah tang dan memperbaiki gelang itu.

"Wanita itu adalah aku, _moi_."

x.X.x

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika Berwald dan Halldora kembali ke kediaman. Suasana dirumah itu sepi dan gelap, tidak seperti biasanya yang ramai dengan nyanyian Tiina tentang hari natal dan lampu yang terang menyala.

"Kok sepi? Apa… musuh berhasil menemukan tempat ini?" tanya Halldora.

"Kupikir tidak. Tidak ada bekas peluru atau apapun." jawab Berwald seraya memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya.

"Tiina dimana?" tanya Halldora lagi dengan nada yang khawatir. Berwald mengangkat bahu. Halldora sedikit kesal dengan sikap cuek Berwald. Ia langsung berlari masuk kerumah itu sendirian. Dan pada akhiranya disusul juga oleh Berwald.

"Tiina?" panggil Hlldora mencari Tiina dikamarnya. Sementara Berwald malah menuju kamarnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Berwald ketika mendapati sebuah kotak kecil dengan sebuah surat sama seperti yang pernah ia berikan dulu pada Tiina.

Berwald membuka lipatan surat tersebut.

_Untuk Berwald,_

_Ber.. maafkan aku telah menjadi pengganggu hubunganmu dan Halldora. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Jadi tolong jangan pernah membuatnya sedih seperti aku saat ini.._

_Aku yakin sebenarnya kau ingat bahwa kau penah bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kau sengaja melupakan hal itu agar Halldora tidak sedih. Itu hal yang sangat bagus, walau itu membuatku amat sakit._

_Ber, aku tidak mau menjadi benalu dalam hubungan kalian. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat pengungsian dan tinggal disana. Aku harap aku masih bisa selamat agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa melihatmu lagi walau saat itu kau akan membuang muka dan tidak mau menatapku._

… _Satu lagi, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Bukalah kotak itu.._

_Sebenaranya sudah 7 bulan yang lalu, hadiah itu ingin kuberikan padamu. Tapi… sudahlah, pokoknya buka saja dan lihat isinya. Aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik, moi._

_Jaga Halldora. Jangan buat ia menangis… berbahagialah. Aku juga akan berbahagia untuk kalian, moi._

'_Aku cinta padamu, Ber. Dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa ataupun bosan untuk mengucapkan itu padamu..'_

_Selamat tinggal._

Dengan tangan gemetar, Berwald membuka kotak kecil itu dan mendapati sebuah testpack dengan tanda positif.

"Ti-Tiina hamil?" Berwald tercengang. "Anakku?"

Memori tentang malam dimana Berwald membuat Tiina harus mengandung anaknya berputar kembali di otaknya. Ia sadar apa yang telah dilakukanya. Ia sadar bahwa yang ada didalam rahim Tiina adalah anaknya dan itulah mengapa perut Tiina terlihat lebih besar. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kemana saja ia dulu? Kenapa ia mengabaikan perhatian yang selama ini Tiina berikan sekalipun ia telah bersikap dingin pada Tiina?

Manusia macam apa dia?

Berwald mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Air mata menetes sedikit dan membasahi pipinya yang biasanya datar. Untuk pertama kalinya Berwald menangis lagi setelah bertahun-tahun Berwald menyembunyikan tangisnya dibalik topoeng wajahnya.

"Ber.." Halldora menghampiri Berwald yang sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah tau." ujar Halldora tiba-tiba. Berwald mendongak.

"Saat kau datang pada Mathias dan memintanya untuk membantumu, aku sudah bisa melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin segera kau temui disini," Halldora mengelus rambut Berwald.

"Ditambah lagi saat kau bercerita padaku tentang Tiina. Aku sangat merasa bahwa kau mencintainya lebih dari apapun termasuk lebih dari cintamu kepada dirimu sendiri."

"Namun yang tidak aku mengerti adalah tindakanmu yang membohongi perasaanmu sendiri." Halldora melepas cincin di jari manisnya.

"Seharusnya kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri, kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku 'kan? Kau mencintai Tiina dan akuilah itu. Karena aku sama sekali tidak merasakan cintamu untukku walau kau sedang berdua denganku." Halldora mengambil salah satu tangan Berwald.

"Sekarang kau tau 'kan cintamu yang sebenarnya?" Halldora menaruh cincin itu ditangan Berwald.

"Carilah ia. Jangan pernah biarkan cintamu pergi lagi." Halldora tersenyum manis sembari mengangkat wajah Berwald.

"Halldora, terima kasih banyak." bersamaan dengan itu, Berwald kehilangan kesadaraanya. Ia tertidur dalam pangkaun Halldora. Sambil memimpikan Tiina. Orang yang telah terpatri jelas dihatinya selama ini dan orang yang selalu ia sakiti. Tapi dalam mimpinya Tiina tetap tersenyum. Sepertinya Tiina sudah benar-benar ikhlas jika Berwald bersama dengang Halldora.

x.X.x

5 tahun kemudian..

"Mama Tiina!" seru seorang gadis kecil sambil memeluk Tiina.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tiina menatap lembut sang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Aku senang perang sudah berakhir. Hehe.."

"Mama juga. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan membuatmu takut, _moi_." Tiina mengelus lembut rambut anaknya yang bernama Severina itu .

"Iya."

"Kita ke taman yuk, _moi_? Nanti mama belikan es krim." ajak Tiina sambil tersenyum manis.

"Horee~! Ayo, ayo! Aku suka sekali es krim~" Tiina hanya dapat terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan anak gadisnya itu.

Tiina menggandeng tangan mungil Severina dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Suasana kota terlihat lebih baik semenjak perang usai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Banyak orang yang sudah mulai menata hidup mereka kembali. Termasuk Tiina. Ia sudah berhasil bangkit dari kesedihanya. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran malaikat kecilnya.

"Aduh!" ringis Severina tiba-tiba.

"Se.. Severina? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Tiina kaget karena mendapati anaknya terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf nyonya, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak anak anda." ujar seorang lelaki.

"Tidak apa, _moi_." Tiina membantu Severina membersihkan bajunya. "Saya tau anda pasti si—Berwald?" Tiina kaget bukan main ketika melihat lelaki yang menabrak anaknya adalah Berwald, ayah sebenarnya dari Severina.

"Tiina?"

"Sedang apa kau disini, _moi_?" Tiina berdiri setelah membantu Severina. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Berwald langsung memeluk Tiina.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana.." Berwald memeluk Tiina erat.

"Be-Ber?" Tiina merasa bingung akan sikap Berwald yang seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"…"

"Mama. Siapa dia?" tanya Severina sambil bersembunyi dibalik kaki Tiina. Berwald pun melepaskan pelukanya pada Tiina dan berjongkok di depan Severina.

"Aku papamu." ujar Berwald sambil tersenyum.

"Papa?"

"Iya."

"Mama Tiina, apa benar dia Papaku?" tanya Severina polos.

"Iya, sayang. Ini Papamu." Tiina tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kok tampangnya seperti om-om pedo?" tanya Severina lagi yang sukses membuat Tiina tertawa geli. Berwald hanya dapat tersenyum pasrah dikatai seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Iya. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap Papamu."

"Papa!" Severina langsung berlari memeluk Berwald.

"Aku rindu pada Papa!" Severina menangis dalam pelukan Berwald.

"Maaf Papa baru datang sekarang." Berwald mengelus lembut rambut Severina dan membawaanya dalam gendongan Berwald.

"Uuh.. Hiks~ aku kangen sama Papa." Severina terisak. Berwald pun tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaiman dengan Halldora?" tanya Tiina tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak jadi menikah dengannya." jawab Berwald.

"Kenapa?" Tiina tercengang.

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan dirumah nanti." Berwald mencium kening Tiina. Dan hal itu membuat Tiina bersemu.

"Em? Papa, Mama. Jadi tidak ke tamannya?" tanya Severina tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja jadi, sayang." Tiina menjawab pertanyaan Severina.

"Hore asyik! Hari ini aku pergi bersama Papa dan Mama!" Severina terlihat sangat ceria. Ia merasa amat senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Papa-nya. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

Tiina telah memaafkan kesalahan Berwald di masa lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua pada pria itu. Dengan sebuah perjanjian bahwa Berwald tidak diperbolehkan mengulangi kesalahannya seperti dulu. Ya—mereka bersama lagi.

_"Aku sudah menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya kembali. Dan aku bersumpah takkan menyakitinya lagi."_

_"Jag alaskar dig.."_

**~ Fin ~**

**A/N :**Whoaaa.. akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Gomen ne kalau hasilnya mablang soalnya tadi dapet idenya secara tiba-tiba. Hehehe..

Karakter disini saya pinjem dari OC-nya kak Nana. Mohon jangan bunuh aku! DX

Yosh, gak mau banyak ngomong lagi. Maaf kalau feelnya kurang dan kelewat OOC. ;A;

Ditunggu RnR-nya~ :D


End file.
